


Hips Thrusting, Blood Rushing, Hot-Blooded Love

by Pineprin137



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Sex, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Let the music move you...





	Hips Thrusting, Blood Rushing, Hot-Blooded Love

She writhed her body and licked her lips as he watched from his spot on the bed. She grasped each button and undid them slowly before shrugging out of her top and letting it fall to the floor. He catcalled and caught the stockings she bent over to roll down one at a time. She turned her back to him while she unhooked the clasp on her bra and slid first one strap then the other off her arms. She peeked over her shoulder and saw him reach down to stroke himself through his dress slacks. She returned her gaze to the dresser and took a deep breath. Then she closed her eyes and listened to the music, let it wash over her, and fill her. Her hips swayed, her ass shook, her hands pushed up through her tangled curls. She smirked when he cursed behind her and then she pushed her skirt over her hips and gave a slight shake to dislodge it from her sticky thighs. 

Now for the big finish. One more deep breath and then she swung around and met the green eyes glued to her almost-naked body. She placed a delicate hand on her throat and trailed it between her breasts, over her slightly rounded tummy, and finally between her legs. Then she pulled on every dirty movie she had ever seen and raised her eyebrows and cocked her head in question while pointing to her satin-clad crotch. He looked to the ceiling and crossed himself before vigorously nodding. She licked her lips one last time before removing the last scrap of her clothing and tossing it to him with a rehearsed kick. 

Once she was completely nude he lost it. He sprung up from his reclined position against the headboard and stalked over to her. Her iPod changed to a rock song and she started gyrating her hips and tossing her hair just to tease him. She moaned when he fit his body against hers and thrust his erection into her bare ass. He moved with the music even as his tongue licked her nipples and kissed up her neck. As the song finished and a slower dance beat started playing, he picked her up and tossed her onto the bed. He rolled his stomach while thrusting his hips and slid his hands under his suspenders. She laughed and clapped, enjoying the show. He arched a dangerous eyebrow and grabbed his fedora off the dresser, slinging it low. He copied her by running his hand across his chest and then released his suspenders and pushed his black slacks to the floor. 

She swallowed and gaped when his naked erection bounced against his toned body. She bit hard into her bottom lip as she watched his muscles flex while he finished out the song. Then he bowed to her and tossed the hat towards the closet. He slowly crawled onto the bed until he was between her spread thighs. He maintained eye contact as his hands and lips traveled up her legs settled over her full breasts. He gave her a soft kiss then drug his body hard against her to make her shiver. She gripped his biceps and wrapped her legs around his so her ankles were just under his ass. He grinned down at her then rolled to flip them so she was on top. 

She straddled his waist and grabbed his outstretched hands to support herself as she climbed on her favorite ride. He bucked and she mewled as he finally slid home. She rocked herself for a for minutes before gaining enough momentum to bounce slightly. He groaned and sat up so he could pull her flush to his chest. One hand wrapped in her hair, the other on her lower back. Her hands gripped his shoulders as he thrust up into her and she wiggled her ass in his lap. She heard his heavy breathing in her ear as she panted into his neck. She bit down lightly as she came and felt him jerk into her as he came a few moments later. They collapsed onto the bed, both of them covered in sweat. She laid on him as he worked the sheet out from underneath them and then carefully slid off so she could snuggle into him. He kept one arm around her while he picked up a forgotten t-shirt from the floor and cleaned them both off. Then he used his free hand to pull the sheet up. They fell asleep to the sounds of exhaustion and a lingering scent of lust that filled the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> May add more to this later, haven't decided yet.


End file.
